


A Nightmare From Hell

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: As the silence went on Mac went to take Riley’s hand in his so they could get home. But when he reached behind him for her hand he wasn’t greeted with the warmth of her hand. There was no her entwining their fingers together. He turned around to see that there was no sign of Riley.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	A Nightmare From Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRiley/gifts).



> Well, this idea came from one @MacAndRiles’ tweet. She tweeted, “Riley’s walking behind Mac. They’re quiet for a long time. And then when Mac reaches back for Riley’s hand, he realizes she’s gone.”
> 
> I could have had this done sooner but I got distracted. Let me know what y’all think.

Mac took Riley’s hand in his as they walked through the park. Riley insisted on taking a shortcut through the park, so they could make back home faster. He tried to tell her that it wasn’t a good idea, but she took off leaving him behind. He couldn’t just leave her so he had no choice, but to follow her. It was late at night, so Riley walking alone in the park wasn’t ideal. As, Mac and his girl as Bozer referred to Riley made their way through the dimly lit walkway throughout the park, he could feel her shiver.

“Riles, I told you that you should have brought a jacket.” Mac said as he took his jacket off placing it around Riley’s shoulders. 

“I’m fine.” Riley rebutted taking off the jacket handing it back to Mac as they continued to make their way through the park.

“You’re not fine. You’re freezing. Take it.” Mac responded as he put the jacket back around her shoulders.

“Thanks, Mac.” Riley smiled as she wrapped herself up in his jacket, as she did this she couldn’t help but take in his scent.

“You’re welcome. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.”

“You and I both know I won’t.” 

“Touché touché.” 

Mac and Riley’s walk through the park was interrupted by his phone ringing. “Go ahead and answer it. It could be about a mission.” Riley smiled as she slipped the jacket off her shoulders, so she could put it on the proper way. 

“Hello?” Mac answered his phone as Riley was right behind him. Only there was no one on the other end. He hung up his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. “That was weird. There was no one on the other end.” 

“Maybe you’ve got a bad signal.” Riley said as she was walking behind Mac.

“Maybe. I just don’t have a good feeling about any of this.”

“I think someone is paranoid.” 

“So what if I am? Something just feels off. I can’t explain it. Let’s just get out of here.” 

“Alright. Angus.” Riley responded as she let him go ahead of her as they had quite a ways to go before they reached the truck.

Mac and Riley stayed quiet lost in their thoughts trying to decide on what they would do when they got home once they walked through the front door. Mac had plans to work on fixing the dishwasher which Riley swears she didn’t do anything to it, but he doesn’t believe her. As for Riley, she plans on staying out of his way by first taking a shower and then playing some Mario Kart. Mac knew she’d offer to help him, but as much as he’d appreciate her small gesture she’d just make matters worse. As the silence went on Mac went to take Riley’s hand in his so they could get home. But when he reached behind him for her hand he wasn’t greeted with the warmth of her hand. There was no her entwining their fingers together. He turned around to see that there was no sign of Riley.

“Very funny, Riley. You can come out now.” Mac played along as he waited for Riley to jump out of the bushes trying to scare him. Only Riley didn’t jump out and try to scare him. “Riley. This isn’t funny anymore.” Mac yelled as the panic as starting to set in. 

Mac started to run back towards where he and Riley had come from hoping to find her. But there was no sign of the one person he loved most in this world. His phone began to ring as he continued to search for her. Mac answered without giving it another thought. “Mac.” Riley sobbed as she felt a sense of relief as he picked up the phone.

“Riles.” Mac whispered as he felt the same relief she felt as he heard her voice. “Where are you? Are you okay?” He started to ramble off as his mind was going a million miles a minute trying to figure out how to get to her.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. My head is killing me.”

“Okay. Listen to me I’m going to find you, I promise. Now is there anything you can tell me about your surroundings?” 

“Mac I-I-I.” Riley began to respond but was interrupted before she could finish.

“Hello, Boy Scout. You thought you’ve seen the last of me. Think again. Now that I know who is truly important to you.” Murdoc laughed on the other end causing Mac’s blood to boil.

“Murdoc.” Mac responded angrily as he thought of his nemesis taking away the one person who mattered most to him. This was literally a nightmare from hell. 

“Oh Angus. I’ve got some lovely plans for Ms. Davis.”

“I swear to God if you hurt one hair on her head—.”

“You’ll what? Kill me. You don’t scare me.”

“I will kill you if that’s what it takes.” Mac said as tried to stay calm for Riley’s sake, but that was easier said than done.

“Oh Angus, seeing as I’m very fond of you and Riles I’ll send you our location. If you don’t come alone I won’t hesitate to kill her. I mean she’s already pretty banged up, but it wouldn’t take much for me to make it worse.” 

“I’ll come alone. Just don’t hurt her.” 

“You have my word, MacGyver. The woman you love will live as long as you come alone. That means no backup. No telling them what is going on. Do we have an understanding? If not, just think about the last time we had an encounter in Mexico City.”

“I’ll be alone. Just tell me where to find you.” 

“Patience Angus.” Murdoc laughed before hanging up the phone leaving Mac alone with his mind going a million miles a second.

Mac ran to his truck so that way he would be prepared for when Murdoc contacted him with Riley’s location. Once he got into his car he sat there staring at his phone sitting in the center console waiting for it to ring or something. He knew that Matty would kill him for not telling her what was happening but he wasn’t willing to put Riley in anymore danger than she already was especially at the hands of Murdoc. After what felt like an eternity Mac got a text with the location of Riley. He knew exactly where that was.

It didn’t take Mac long to arrive at his destination seeing as he was speeding the entire way there. He took a deep breath as he hated this place. Of course Murdoc would bring Riley to the place he brought Mac to years ago when he kidnapped him. He was getting flashbacks of being tortured by Murdoc as he made his way to the building. He did his best to stay focused on getting Riley back. He quietly walked through the door as he looked around at his surroundings, observing where he was and what was around him. Mac was slightly paranoid seeing as the last time he was here it wasn’t a pleasant time. 

With his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, Mac began his search for Riley. He knew that getting to her would be easier said than done especially since Murdoc was behind this. That crazy bastard wouldn’t make it so easy getting to her. “Riles.” Mac whispered as he found his way further into the building hoping that she would make some kind of sound telling him which direction he needed to go in. As he was about to go in one direction, he heard voices in the other. 

Mac started to make his way towards the voices. He had no idea what he’d find when he made it to where the voices where, let alone if he would find Riley. As he got closer he could make out Murdoc’s annoying voice. He wasn’t sure what ticked him off more his voice or his laugh. But Murdoc’s voice isn’t the only one he heard. Hearing Riley’s voice gave him a sense of relief as he was worried. As he moved closer to the voices he knew he needed to think of some kind of plan. If Riley’s life wasn’t in danger than he wouldn’t give running into the room without a plan a second thought. 

He could see that Riley’s hands were bonded with zip ties bringing Mac back to the last time he was face to face with Murdoc. You know? The time Murdoc exposed Riley’s feelings for Mac and nearly killed him. He slowly made his way into the room where Riley was being held.

“Murdoc. I’m here. Now you can let Riley go.” Mac said calmly as he knew getting angry wouldn’t help matters. He was able to get a look at Riley, but not enough to know how bad she was injured. He could tell that her face was bruised and scraped and that was enough to worry him.

“Oh Angus. It won’t be the simple. I have a mission for you.” 

“Do I even want to know?” 

“Well, if you don’t do what I ask, Riles won’t be getting out of here anytime soon. She’s the most important person in your life. So, I’m pretty sure you’ll do whatever it takes to make sure she’s safe.” Murdoc teased as he knew all the right buttons to press to get Mac to do what he wants. 

“What do you need me to do?”

“Cassian. You’re going to find wherever he is and you’re going to bring him to me. If you don’t I think you know what will happen to Ms. Davis.” Murdoc smirked looking from Mac to Riley and then back to Mac again.

“That’s easier said than done since I don’t have any of my normal resources. I’m going to help Riley’s help.”

“Fine. I’ll let your lady help you out just this once.” 

Without a second thought, Mac ran over to Riley cutting her free from the zip ties. As much as he wanted to grab her hand and run he knew that wasn’t possible seeing as Murdoc had guns pointed at them like he did the first time they met. He wasn’t willing to risk Riley’s life. Mac looked into her hazel eyes as he just needed to know that she’s okay. He could tell she was just as scared as he was.

“Mac, I’m okay.” Riley whispered as it took everything in her not to hug him. 

“Riley.” 

“Let’s just find Cassian so we can get go home. He’s not worth it.” 

“I know. You’re right.” Mac said as he could feel Murdoc’s eyes on them, but he didn’t dare give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him.

Mac watched as Riley got up from the chair making her way over to the laptop that was on the table. He followed her as he knew he wouldn’t know how to find Cassian. He made a mental note to ask Riley later to teach him how to do this just in case she wasn’t around. For now, he just stood back and let her do her thing. It didn’t take Riley long to get the info that he needed. Riley made her way over to Mac with the address of Cassian’s location written on a slip of paper. 

“Please be careful, Mac.” Riley said as she kissed his cheek before making her way back over to the chair where one of Murdoc’s Minions zip tied her hands again, only this time it was tighter.

“I will.” Mac whispered as he could see Murdoc out of the corner of his eye smirked as he held Riley at gunpoint. 

“You better get to moving MacGyver. The clock is ticking. Literally. Tick tock.” Murdoc said as his evil laugh echoed through out the building. 

Mac looked over at Riley to see that she now had a bomb strapped to her chest. “You son of bitch.” Mac said as he could see the fear in her eyes.

“Oh come on. You didn’t think I’d make things so easy for you. You don’t have much time. I mean you’ll have to get back here with Cassian in hand before the bomb goes off.” 

“When I get my hands on you, you’re dead.” Mac said as he grabbed him by his jacket throwing him against the wall not caring that he had a gun in hand.

“Mac!” Riley yelled bringing him back to reality. “You need to go now. I love you.”

“I love you too, Riles. I’m coming back for you. I promise.” Mac said as he gave her one last look before running out of the building. 

Mac took a deep breath as he glanced down at the address Riley had handed him. It was just at that moment that he realized that she had written, “I love you,” along with the address of Cassian’s location. He had no idea how long he had to get Cassian and make it back to Riley to stop the bomb. Mac put his key in the ignition before making it to his next location. 

It didn’t take Mac long to make to the location as he was amazed that he hadn’t been pulled over and given a ticket for his reckless driving. He took a few minutes to look around, before making his way to the home of the address. He knew that this should be pretty easy. Get in and get out without getting caught. He tried the door as it was unlocked taking him by surprised. This could be easier than he imagined. Mac slowly made his way through the house until he found Cassian who was playing the piano in the sunroom. 

“Cassian.” Mac whispered as he tried not to startled the young boy. That would be the last thing he needed.

“Mac!” Cassian smiled as he got up from the piano bench making his way over to Mac.

“Look, I don’t have much time to explain, but I need you to come with me. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be.” 

“I understand. Does this have anything to do with my dad?”

“You could say that.”

“Let’s go.” Cassian said as he took Mac by the hand heading towards the door.

Mac was shocked by the young boy’s willingness to come with him. He was expecting Cassian to fight him every step of the way. This seemed way too easy, but he wasn’t about to question it as he needed to get back to Riley and stop the bomb from going off. Mac waited for Cassian to put on his seatbelt before driving like a manic just like he did getting to Cassian.

“This must be really bad if you need me to come with you.” Cassian said causing Mac to glance in his direction.

“Trust me, if I didn’t have a choice I wouldn’t be here.”

“I know. I trust you.” 

“Thanks.” 

Mac was able to make it back with Cassian in hand as he ran into the building hoping he had enough to disarm the bomb from going off. Mac saw Murdoc standing there with an evil grin on his face as he ran to Riley. Mac didn’t pay to where Murdoc and Cassian ran off to.Right now Riley was his one and only concern. He wasn’t about to let their time to together end this way. He took the time to observe the wires that were hooked up to the bomb. He knew this should be simple as if there’s one thing he knew about Murdoc it’s that he never intended on killing Riley. But he couldn’t think straight and he was pretty sure Riley could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Mac.” Riley whispered causing him to look at her. “It’s okay. You can do this. I believe in you.” 

“Riles. This looks to be pretty easy, but my mind just can’t seem to focus. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Angus James MacGyver. I trust you to get me out of this mess. There’s no one I trust more. You can do this.” 

“I know but if I’m wrong we both die.” Mac sighed as he looked at Riley before looking back at the bomb. He could feel the panic inside his chest start up again. He just wanted this nightmare to be over with. 

“Listen to me, you always say that emotions are more dangerous than the bomb at your feet. You can do this. Just take a deep breath.” Riley said softly as she saw his blue eyes meet her hazel eyes with worry.

“Okay. You’re absolutely right. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Mac said as he gave her one of his famous smiles with the dimples.

Mac took a deep breath as he saw that there wasn’t much time remaining on the timer, but he needed to get that out of his head. Time was his biggest enemy that much was true. He took one last look at Riley who gave him a smile before he cut the wire, hoping that was the wire that would in fact stop the timer on the bomb strapped to Riley’s chest. His hands started to shake as he moved his knife towards the wire. If this was anyone else with a bomb strapped to them he wouldn’t be so scared but this wasn’t just anyone. It was his Riley. As he cut the wire he held in his breath. He let it out once the timer had stopped.

“You did it, Mac.” Riley smiled as she never doubted him for a second.

“Thank you.” Mac smiled back as he felt sigh of relief that neither he or Riley would be dying today. 

“It was all you. Can you please get this thing off of me?” 

“I couldn’t have done this without you. You’ve always been my voice of reason. Oh yeah sorry.” Mac responded as he cut the zip ties around her wrists before unstrapping the bomb that was on her chest. 

Once Mac disposed of the bomb taking it as far as he could get it, he made his way back to Riley who was still sitting in the chair where he had left her. As he walked over to her pulling her up into his arms he could feel her shaking uncontrollably. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he had his arms around her waist. Mac and Riley stayed there for a minute in their embrace. Mac heard Riley start to cry as her grip got tighter. 

“Riles. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Mac whispered as he broke from their embrace to get a look at Riley. He could see that she had truly taken a beating and he couldn’t help but blame himself.

“Can we go home?” 

“In a minute.” 

Mac took Riley’s face in his hands as he started to assess her injuries. His heart broke as he saw that she had scrapes, bruises, cuts, and probably more as he couldn’t completely assess all of her injuries. Riley could see the worry in his eyes as he was still looking at her injuries. She knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Mac, I’m okay. I promise. I’m a little banged up but that’s nothing a little TLC can’t cure.”

“God. I could kill Murdoc. The next time I see him, he’s a dead man.”

“Fair enough.”

“Come on.” Mac said as he let go of her face before he tucked Riley into his side. He kissed the side of her head as they made their way out of the building he hoped that he’d never have to see again. 

Mac opened the door to the passenger side as they arrived home from their night of hell. He picked Riley up and carried her inside as he felt she needed to rest. He carried her all the way to the bedroom sitting her on their bed. He searched the dresser drawers from some clothes for her to change into. Mac could feel Riley watching his every move, as he made his way into the bathroom to start her a bath. He walked back into the bedroom to see her struggling to get his jacket off.

“Here let me help you.” 

“Thanks.”

“I started a bath for you. You should get in, while I go give Matty a call and fill her in on what happened. I’ll be in to check on you shortly.” 

“You’re the best.”

“I try.” 

“No need to try.” Riley said as she pulled him in for a kiss. She knew that they both needed this after the events that had just taken place. Riley broke their kiss as she made her way into the bathroom leaving Mac to call Matty.

After Mac called Matty and informed her of the hell that Murdoc had put him and Riley through together he made his way into the bathroom to check on Riley. As he entered he saw her struggling to get out, causing him to rush to her side. As Mac wrapped her up in a towel he got a full glimpse of all of the injuries all over her body. It angered him to see what Murdoc had done to her, but it also broke his heart because he was supposed to protect her and he couldn’t even do that. He tried to be as gentle as possible but Riley winced as she was more hurt than she’d let on. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Mac. I’m okay. Just a little sore.” Riley said as she kissed his cheek before making her way out of the bathroom to put on the clothes that Mac had gotten out for her. 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Mac yelled as he needed to wash away the events from tonight away. 

Once he was finished he made his way into the bedroom in nothing but a towel only to see Riley waiting up for him. He could feel her watching his every move as he pulled out clothes to wear including one of his shirts from MIT. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Mac whispered as he finished getting dressed making his way over to his side of the bed.

“Normally I would be, but I wanted to wait for you.”

“You didn’t need to do that.” 

“Sure I did. Thank you for saving me.” Riley said as she observed Mac’s every movement and facial expression. She could tell that he was just as exhausted as she was, if not more.

“No need to thank me. I’d do it again.”

“I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend who knows how to disarm a bomb. You’ll have to teach me.”

“Only if you teach your hacking stuff.”

“You’ve got a deal.”

“Let’s get some sleep.” Mac responded as he turned off his lamp before getting under the covers.

Mac didn’t hear Riley respond as he felt her move into his space. He felt her lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her gently being careful not to cause her anymore pain. For the first time that night he felt that he was able to breath as he held Riley in his arms. 

“I love you, Mac.” Riley whispered as she kissed his cheek before closing her eyes. 

“I love you too, Riles.”

Mac placed a kiss in the top of her head as he felt her snuggle even closer to him. He knew that Riley would need a few days, possibly a week to make it cover from the hell that Murdoc had put her through. He vowed to never let anything like this to ever happen to Riley ever again. He would find Murdoc if that’s the last thing he did. But he’d start worrying about that tomorrow. It didn’t take long for Mac to realize that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid there with Riley fast asleep in his arms thanking his lucky stars that she was home safe in his arms.


End file.
